Karkat's toy
by animevampire21
Summary: Karkat's got himself a toy and he thinks its time he played with it. In which Karkat's got a s** toy and uses it while having fantasies about his Kismesis and his Matesp...no Morail.


**A/N: **My first xeno and homestuck (smut) I hope you guys like ;o) Warning: a little bit 'graphic' and xeno if I'm breaking the rules (i read them but Im still kinda unsure) I'll remove it.

**...**

**== BE DAVE**

Dave is wondering the corridors looking for Terezi nothing fun to see here  
_#be karkat #karkats the character to be!_

**== BE TEREZI**

Oh fuck you, she's busy sitting on Karkat's bed. Gog knows why.

**== BE GAMZEE**

The hash tags people seriously!?

You are Gamzee, motherfucking Makara and you are watching from the vents to see what your palebro is all up 'n' doing. Even though you're sure he's goin' get his relax on with his new miracle device.

**== BE KARKAT**

You are Karkat Vantas and you're holding a purple wavy object. You glance at the object in your hands and your cheeks flushes showing the world your hideous red blood color. Of course, your not fucking stupid enough to be looking at such a thing while people are around. Especially not that nooksniffer Dave or your idiot morail Gamzee. You sigh. A knot building up in your stomach. Today your going to test this fucker out, you've had it for so long but now you finally have time to yourself to use it. It's a pailing toy. You can't fucking believe you are considering this, you can't believe it but ohh _fuck do you want it._ Ok, enough of your stalling Karkat you are no longer a wriggler such things don't phase you.

You slowly pull your trousers off, a few shitty horns making slight noises. This is when you decide that you shouldn't use the toy on the horn pile. Is you're fucking think-pan broke** why did you even consider..!?** You shift off of the pile a few '_honks_' from the horns as you do so. The thought of Gamzee rushes in your head as you do so. You haven't seen him in a 're pretty fucking sure he's too busy having sloppy make-outs with Tavro's head. _Eww._

You move into a position where your nooks pointing in the air but if you open the door the horn pile covers you. That extra measure if any of those deadpans walk in; they will get the message before they see a thing but you pray to gog that wont be the case. You're a little worried about the vent being in clear view of everything but you'd say there is a low possibility the crazy clown will see you. "Here we go." You whisper to yourself as you slowly slide the toy into your nook. It squirts a jelly out of it as you put it in which has too uses: the first use is pretty self-explanatory which is to lubricate your nook and the toy. The second use is slightly different, it is to flush your nook, bring you more pleasure, turn you on. Similar to human substances. It does its job quickly too, as you feel your bulge appear from behind its lips. It curls in the air and you let out a soft pant as it does. The toy isn't even turned on yet but _you_ most defiantly are. If you weren't so turned on you would have face palmed at that fucking terrible metaphor. Now isn't the time!

You press the switch and instantly the toy bursts into life causing you to let out a hearty moan. Wow, fuck that is amazing! You want to scream as pleasure bursts through your short body in waves of heat. "Ah, ah, ahhh fuck!" You can't tell if you're moaning words out loud or in your head? Probably both. You begin to thrust into the air as your legs spasm because of the toy. You close your eyes and all the people you have felt attraction too pop in your head. Hearts and Spades. Matesprites and Kisimesis. So two people then. You're not surprised by who you see for your kisimesis which is John. You are however surprised when you see Gamzee, yes the ex-stoner, crazy juggalo instead of Terezi. You fucking hate yourself because of... oh who are you trying to kid you don't care if it gets you closer to your orgasm.

You close your eyes and picture your spades. Your pretty sure that human's genitalia is different from trolls. You picture John all flushed hiding his human bulge. "Karkat, I'm not sure about this." He'd say uncertain as you lay him down his blue human eyes looking at you with such a pitiful look. So weak so vulnerable and you are in complete control. You'd place your hand on his shoulder. Your claws close to breaking skin but not quite there yet. You'd nod and hiss "you're going to love this." You'd decide that because his human body is frail you'd rap your bulge around his human penis and quickly and rougher than usual rub it. You'd be too big a fucking softy to him. He arches into you with loud groans. "Ohh Karkat. You're soo good, ah, dont ngghhh stop!" You'd put his fleshy nipple in your mouth and suck causing his breathing to speed up. "Karkat! _Ohh__** Karkat!**_" He'd scream as his toes curl and then you'd stop; causing him to whimper. Then give him a rough kiss and yanking at his hair. Not too hard though. You'd then lick the lobe of his ear, giving it a nibble. You'd then hiss "you can only cum if you_ please me_ John." He'd shiver and then move down to your bulge. You'd know what he's thinking but that isn't what you want. You would push his head further down causing him to whine. He'd peck his tongue out, the tender red flesh pressing softly againt your wet nook. He'd insert a finger while licking it and you'd keen back groaning. You'd finally push him away moving your mouth down to his human penis. You'd swip your tongue over it causing him to whine yet again. You'd experiment licking parts of it. Then finally you'd take it in your mouth right down to the root. You'd make him squirm and scream until you could taste his salty human slime in your mouth.

Red fluids start to flow down your leg. Your moans are uncontrollably loud and your body's shaking like mad. You're positive someone might hear you but the risk gives you a buzz. You begin to palm your bulge and it raps round your wrist as you do this. Wow, your bulge and nook at the same him.. Mmm... your thinkpans just as scrambled as your speech.

Now you picture your heart which is, oh no wait, thats your diamond! Again you see Gamzee! No your only suppost to think pale with him_deadpan_! This doesn't stop the red thoughts rushing in. You picture Gamzee moving that long, thick highblood bulge into you. Purple would run down your leg as he moans your name in your ear. Not anything other than Karkat or my beautiful Karkat. You'd chirp and squirm under him but he'd hold you in place with one hand and fondle your grubscars with the other. Pressing his claw ever so softly on the nerves making your nook ever so wet. "Fuck!" you'd scream in pleasure... you are screaming in pleasure. He'd then look at you, his violet eyes glowing his smile caring but deadly. He'd start off slow and delicate but then speed up fast and rough. Hitting your prostate with every thrust and wiggle of his bulge. He'd lick up and down your neck as you moan his name. "Ah, ah Ga- _nggghh__** Gamzee**_" When you'd try to break free to stop your moans he'd stop you. Your bosy would be covered in hickeys and his salava. He'd brush some of his greasepaint on you whilst kissing you. Not that you'd mind but small details helped. He'd feather your face with kisses as he groans. He'd cum **inside** you. He'd refuse to let you cum until he'd thought you'd had enough pleasure. Slowing his pace if not dtoping compeletly, kising your thigh. Nousling your cheek and rubbing your horns. Oh how you'd loved him teasing your horns. The heat and the need to be touched more would overwelm you and send you into overdrive. He'd do this until you'd beg for him to let you cum. Until his mouth could catch... you cum at the thought with a loud "**_Gamzee-!_**" Drool running out from your mouth, tears in the corners of your eyes as you explode. The toy rides out your orgasm thrashing off of the walls. You lay there white surrounding you. Your problems gone, your angry glare gone, your self-loathing well you get the idea.

You lay there panting when a loud '_honk_' reaches your ears from the air ducts. You see purple slime on the vent bars. Oh, fuck no. No. Nope, that bastard didn't. "**YOU FUCKING DEADPAN, NOOKSNIFFING, CLUCKBEAST! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**" You scream in disbelieve. He didn't! He couldn't have! He fucking did! You shove the toy under the horn pile and storm out seeing a horrified looking Dave. Which is abnormal. "Oh, _fuck you_ too!" You grumble, you weren't loud enough for him to hear you. No way. Fuck this your going to bed.

**== BE GAMZEE**

You all up and see that Terezi motherfucker sitting in Karbro's room. She's obviously waiting on the motherfucker but you don't all up 'n' got your caring on. You open the vent and hear her sniff. Be all creeping a motherfucker out with that motherfucking sniffy shit. Not that you caring. You smirk and say what you all up hear and hurried to say "Karkat said a bro's name while self-pailing. _Honk_. All up and take a guess who it was." You don't wait on her answer and crawl away in the vent. You not gonna go an all flip a motherfucker though. Karkat is your diamond. You need a bitchtit bro to stop the voices winning but you are all got the fuzzies over dat shit.

**== BE KARKAT**

You walk to your room hands stuffed in your pockets and see Terezi speed walk past you. What the flying fuck is wrong with her!? You shrug and walk on to your room and sit down. Probably looking for Dave... You pause then notice the spot your sitting on is already warm. Fucking weird...

**== BE TEREZI**

He smells of cherries and cheese. You sniff and spot Dave. Your eyes water and you cry hugging him. He looks at you puzzled but embraces you. "Whats wrong?" He asks and all you can say is "cherries and cheese." He doesn't question you just snuggles you closer.


End file.
